


Naruto's Struggle

by orphan_account



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Horny Teenagers, M/M, Otp prompt generator, Smut, i'm trying!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:02:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21656461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke are getting dressed in the morning, Sasuke however is feeling a bit playful and decides to take Naruto's clothes hostage so Naruto has to try and get them back
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 77





	Naruto's Struggle

**Author's Note:**

> yes I know I'm unoriginal for using a prompt generator, but I figured this would be good practice (also I really liked the prompt lmao)

Sasuke is not a morning person. Of course Naruto knew this, but it definitely did not stop him from teasing his boyfriend when he felt like it. It was eight o'clock in the morning which meant Naruto had already been awake for almost two hours, meanwhile Sasuke was still asleep. They both had classes set for ten a.m., but considering their night last night, Naruto wasn't sure if Sasuke was going to wake up at all this morning. Naruto had gotten off work late the night before and so when he finally got to see Sasuke, he was a bit... more worked up than usual, but it had been fantastic. 

Naruto sighed and got up from the couch in their shared apartment living room and walked into their room. Naruto couldn't help but laugh at the sight before him. Sasuke had ditched the blankets and was now cuddling Naruto's pillow, with his butt in the air! He walked up to Sasuke's sleeping form and slapped his ass so hard that the sound echoed throughout the room. Sasuke quickly shot up from his sleeping position with a scowl on his face.

"Naruto you asshole! I was sleeping so well too," Sasuke said rubbing his now throbbing cheek.

Naruto was now laughing so hard now his stomach hurt. The look on Sasuke's face was absolutely priceless! When he finally regained his breath and stopped laughing, Naruto sat on the bed and hugged Sasuke's slim waist. "Oh Sasuke, your face was just priceless and your butt was up in the air I couldn't help myself!" Naruto giggled again and pulled Sasuke into his lap so that Sasuke was straddling his hips."Can you find it in your heart to forgive me?" Naruto said before nuzzling his face into Sasuke's neck. He placed a few soft kisses at the soft skin and began massaging Sasuke's abused ass.

"I-I guess... you're lucky I like you," Sasuke said threading his fingers into Naruto's hair. Both Naruto and Sasuke felt the vibe quickly change. Sasuke tilted his neck giving Naruto more access to suck as he pleased. Naruto continued to kiss and bite at the raven haired boy's neck, trying to avoid previous hickies from the night before. His rough hands slowly slipped beneath Sasuke's underwear and he ran the tip of his middle finger down to Sasuke's entrance. He rubbed the spot for a bit while bringing his lips to Sasuke's and kissing him like his life depended on it. 

"I am lucky," Naruto said before he tossed Sasuke off of his lap and onto the bed. "Shit, I'm not lucky now am I? I still have to take a shower before my class," Naruto said grinning at Sasuke. "I guess that means you'll have to wait like a good boy Sas," Naruto got up and began collecting his clothes to wear after his shower before pecking Sasuke's lips one last time and heading into the ensuite bathroom. Before he shut the door behind him Naruto yelled, "Do you mind doing laundry today? That's my last clean outfit!" 

Sasuke glanced down at his now hard erection and shouted back at Naruto, "You're an asshole!" He heard Naruto laugh through the door.

The raven haired boy got up from his spot and decided that if Naruto was going to tease him, then he was just going to have to tease him back.

When Naruto was done with his shower he stepped out into their shared room. He shook his head in an attempt to rid his hair of water droplets. Naruto looked up to see Sasuke under the covers once again. He reached out his hand, about to pull the covers off of Sasuke, when Sasuke moaned his name.

"Naruto," he whimpered.

Flustered, Naruto quickly yanked the covers from Sasuke and was astonished. Sasuke was wearing Naruto's clothes, the orange shirt had ridden up from Sasuke pinching his own nipple with one hand, and he was palming himself with the other through Naruto's black sweatpants. Naruto gasped and his cock twitched at the sight.

"S-Sasuke I need my clothes back we both have classes in an hour!" Naruto whined. He wanted so badly to ravish the boy in front of him, but he also had a professor who despised late students.

Sasuke continued pleasuring himself and responded, "Not me, my professor canceled class today, and besides having classes has never stopped you before".

Naruto couldn't find an argument, which he took as a sign to no longer protest and so he unwrapped the towel at his waist and climbed on top of Sasuke. "Fuck, Sasuke you're such a tease!"

"Like you're any better, usuratonkachi," Sasuke lifted the orange shirt up and off while Naruto began untying the strings and pulling the sweatpants off of Sasuke's slim, pale, legs.

With want and need, Naruto began grinding their cocks together forcing wonderful moans from Sasuke's lips.

Naruto grabbed onto Sasuke's hips and flipped him over, laying him on his stomach. He stretched his arm out to open the bedside table and grasped the small clear bottle of lube. Naruto popped the cap open and squirted a hefty amount of lube onto his fingers and spread it around. Sasuke was clutching at the sheets in anticipation and started squirming as Naruto slowly pushed his middle finger into Sasuke's puckered entrance. 

"Naruto, please! Why are you going so slow?" Sasuke groaned and shoved his face into the sheets below him.

"I don't want to hurt you, you're probably still sore from last night, babe," Naruto said rubbing his left hand up and down Sasuke's left hip soothingly. When Sasuke said nothing else Naruto slipped another finger into the tight ring, scissoring and stretching as much as he could without hurting his lover too much.

"Mmm, Fuck! please go faster," Sasuke whined at the excruciatingly slow pace.

Naruto complied and thrusted the two fingers faster causing Sasuke to let out a silent scream. While thrusting, Naruto had found Sasuke's sweet spot which made him squirm and groan. Naruto felt satisfied. These were his favorite moments, when Sasuke would let loose and lose himself in the pleasure. He grinned at the thought and added a third finger while keeping up the pace.

"Holy shit Naruto, I'm-" Before Sasuke could finish his sentence Naruto quickly pulled his fingers out and wiped them on the sheets below. Sasuke groaned at the feeling of being denied, but he knew what was coming next was going to feel incredible.

Naruto grabbed the forgotten lube and uncapped it again to lather his now aching, hard, cock. He spread Sasuke's cheeks and pressed the tip against the glistening hole. Sasuke shivered at the feeling and Naruto wasted no time slowly thrusting into the tight heat. Naruto let out a low moan at the feeling of Sasuke's tight wet heat enveloping his cock. Sasuke gasped when Naruto was in all the way.

Without further a do, Naruto began slowly grinding, getting Sasuke used to the feeling. Naruto was without a doubt bigger than average, which only excited Sasuke even more whenever they had sex. Sasuke whimpered and began pushing back on Naruto's slow grinding motion. Understanding the message, Naruto pulled out completely and slammed back in with no hesitation. Sasuke gripped the sheets tighter and clenched his jaw at the sting, but there was no way Sasuke would let Naruto stop so Sasuke dealt with the pain until it turned into complete pleasure. 

"God, Naruto!" Sasuke screamed as Naruto began pounding directly into Sasuke's prostate. Soon the bed frame began knocking against the wall as Naruto's thrusts became frantic.

"Does it feel good Sasuke?" Naruto groaned as he grabbed some of Sasuke's hair and started kissing at his neck.

"Fuck yes, you're always so good," Sasuke was now panting at the aggressive thrusts.

"Good boy," Naruto let out a breathy laugh and felt Sasuke clench and pulse around his cock in orgasm.

"Oh Naruto!" Sasuke let out one last load moan as he came untouched onto the sheets below him.

Naruto kept thrusting through the tight clenching and groaned as he came inside of Sasuke for the second time in twenty-four hours. Naruto fell on top of Sasuke's sweaty back and let out a sigh of content as he waited for his cock to soften. When it did, Naruto pulled out slowly and flushed at the sight of his come oozing out of Sasuke's entrance. Naruto fell onto his side and spooned Sasuke's back while watching Sasuke's breathing slow. The sight of Sasuke alone was truly magnificent. Naruto was completely satisfied with his and Sasuke's relationship and couldn't wait for it to progress in the future one day. Naruto ran his fingers through Sasuke's damp hair, before Sasuke turned around and hung his arms around Naruto's neck. Their legs were entangled and they couldn't keep their eyes off of each other.

"Sasuke?" Naruto whispered breaking the silence. 

"Mmm?" Sasuke responded feeling too tired to give a real word response.

Naruto laughed and said, "I don't think I'm going to go to my class after all".

Sasuke let out a small laugh and kissed Naruto on the lips.

**Author's Note:**

> wow, I feel like I did better this time! please leave kudos if you enjoyed :D


End file.
